In the end
by kittycatw
Summary: Have you ever wonder what it would be like if American stundents went to Hogwarts? read and find out
1. In the end

This is my first Harry Potter fic. So be nice (please?) I don't know about you guys but in my opinion I think Hermione and Draco make a good couple (don't you?) well if you don't then I think your not going to like my story but read it anyway -.

I don't own a thing (just the plot)!

I hope you like!!!!

Kittycatw

Quidditch World Cup – final game of the season

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were all sit in the crowd watching professional quidditch players being hit out of the air in seconds by the best team of all time the Dragonriders. There were hundreds of cheering fans in the stadium.

"I don't get what the big fuss is about, it's just a game" Hermione finally talked.

"Just a game! Hermione it the final games of season both team have never lost a game" Ron explained

"Ron's right the Red Ravens never lost a game neither have the team from the United States, what's there name?"

"Dragon something" answered Ron

Hermione had left neither of them had noticed.

"I want a clean game form all of you" said the referee

at the count of three the bluggers were let go and the quaffle thrown

suddenly a chaser from the US team caught the quaffle and dashed west who then threw it to a team member who threw it to another teammate who flew to the goal and scored "10 points to Dragonriders, that puts them in the lead!" said the announcer

"Whoa" Ron said in awe "You can barely see them fly, Hermione I though you said that wasn't possible?"

Hermione was looking around at the moving pictures of past quidditch winners that hung on the walls in the hall ways of the stadium. _: Quidditch been around for more than I though:_

"Odd finding you here Mudblood"

She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "And why is that Malfoy?"

"Where's Hermione?"Ron asked

"Don't know, maybe we should look for her?"

"Yeah, right"

"Come on"

They headed down a few halls and then...

"Would could she be?" asked Ron

"Well she couldn't have gone too far" Harry turn and looked behind him suddenly

"Harry look... out" too late he had already crashed in to her.

"o I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" and help her up

"it ok its I wasn't paying attention either, um...I don't think I've seen you before, what your name"

"o I'm Harry....Harry Potter and you are"

"Nicole Sanders, it a pleasure to meet you Harry"

"same"

TBC...

I'm soo mean leaving to in a cliffhanger:: laughs evilly, then chokes:: anyway thank for reading my fic. So do me a big favor ..........REVIEW!!!! all you to do is click that button go on know you wanna. Just tell me what ya think good, bad or truly crap?

Kittycatw


	2. Unpredictable

Hey did you guys like the cliffhanger - well that's, that. Here the next chapter by the way sorry about the grammar mistakes I went back three time to fix it but I guess I had a lot more then I though - Anyway on with the chapter.

Unpredictable

"Harry I thought you wanted to find Hermione" Ron suddenly appeared out of no where.

"Hermione? o yeah that right, we were looking for her. Well ...... bye Nicole" Harry said he completely had forgotten about Hermione.

"bye Harry" Nicole said still kind of out of it.

Malfoy was going to say something when ...

"HERMIONE!!!!" both yelled

She ran to where they were. "Where did you go?" Harry asked

"I was just walking around, you didn't have to come looking for me" Hermione answered

"Well than looking for you was a waste of time" Ron said, Hermione just glared at him

"Come on we're missing the game" (Ron)

When they got back to their seats the score board read 100 Dragonriders / 50 Red Ravens

"They sure scored a lot while we were gone"(Ron)

"How long were we gone" Harry asked

"Half an hour" (Hermione said looking at her watch)

"They scored that many points in just a half an hour?"(Harry)

"Do all professional quidditch players fly that fast?"(Hermione)

"Don't know, I guess so, it would makes sense" (Ron) "At this rate the Red Ravens don't stand a chance."(Ron)

"The only way they can win is if the seeker gets the snitch" (Harry)

_**Announcer::**_

**_Both Seekers are after the snitch Dragonrider Seeker Cherish Turner is in the lead of Red Ravens Seeker William Smith. Cherish speeds up! It at her finger tips... she almost got it......and she CAUGHT THE SNITCH DRAGONRIDERS WIN!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Audience cheer loudly as Cherish held up the snitch, she looked really happy.

"Well that was a very interesting game "(Ron)

"It was only an hour long" (Hermione)

"I though it was going to be longer" (Harry)

"Me too" (Nicole)

"o hi" (Harry)

I would like to thank all my reviewers for the advice you gave me, I hope this was an improvement. You can also check my story out on my web site 

sorry this was kind of short next one will be more interesting!! Promise

The Infection- what's your problem DUDE (Dudete) I felt like writing this, and to my belief I will do it better!!!! And who want to "gaze into my chilly yellow eyes" one more thing what the heck is "quadpot" I been to a lot HP sites and even quidditch sites and never herd the word.

BlueMoonChild89 – thank a lot for your review, how long do you think it should?

rey-rey-3 – THANK YOU

oceanmate –thanks a lot your advice helped me hope this improved a bit !

Valinor Rellik – thanks well I guess I had more mistakes than I though if you find anymore tell me I think I got all of them this time.

Danfan91- THANKS!!!!!!


	3. She Hates Me

Ok I know your probably all wondering "WHO THE HECK IS NICOLE"!!! If you like, want to keep reading you'll find out this isn't the very best story in the world but it's okay and it gets better, promise!

She Hates Me

(I bet you'll all have herd that song by Puddle of Mudd, that where I got the title)

(There waiting to be picked up, by the way Ginny, Fred, Geoge are there too)

"So who is Harry talking to" (Hermione)

"I don't know, some girl he met while we were looking for you" (Ron)

"Well my mom here I have to go, see ya at school" (runs to car) "BYE"

"Bye" (Ron)

"Hermione, left already" (Harry after talking to Nicole for a while shows up)

"Yeah" (Ron)

Soon afterward they all left Harry went back home with the Dursleys.

He couldn't wait for this week to past by because that's when school started.

(There at the train, the Hogwarts express)

Soon after they a boarded the train they were hearing people gossiping about stuff, but more than usual. Then one walked up to them "Didn't you hear about the four American students that are coming to our school this year?" "No we haven't" (Hermione)

"Well, there saying that four members of the Dragonriders who won the world cup this year are the four students" then she walked away.

"And why do we care?"(Hermione)

"Well I guess that's interesting, have new students besides the first years" (Ron)

"Guess will have a real challenge this year" (Harry) Ron and Hermione looked at him weird as they sat down in the compartment "at quidditch, they must have talent there part of a professional team" Harry explain.

The train ride was as usual, Hermione was sitting reading a book about herbology.

Harry on the other hand for some reason kept thinking on the Quidditch World Cup game they saw a week ago, then started to wonder about the new students, _wonder what house they'll get sorted in to… _

Suddenly the train came to a stop, "We can't be at Hogwarts already, can we? " (Ron)

"No it's only been a half hour" (Hermione)

Then it went black, all the lights were shut off, then they turn back on and the train started again. "that was odd" (Ron)

"I probably nothing bad just a glitch, a minor setback" (Hermione)

(At Hogwarts)

"I still don't understand why we have to go to school here" **Cherish Turner** said getting out of the car and looking up at the school.

"Me neither what wrong with our school back in Salem?" **Zurie Bails**

"I also agree" **Carine Bails**

"Me too" **Anthony Dace**

"yeah, but there not much we can do" **Dimitri Downs**

"I though professor said we were going to Durmstrang?" Anthony

"Yeah so did I" they reached the top of the stairs and there waiting to greet them was Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.

When the Hogwarts express reached Hogwarts they all got out a headed to the carriages then the staircase that lead to the great hall. As they all sat down they noticed a small table up in the front with five students. When they all settled down the first years walked in and McGonagall stored them in to their houses. When the first years were done Dumbledore stood up and asked every to give him there attention.

"I would like to start by welcoming the first years and also the new professor of defense dark arts my very good friend Professor Moody, and also the five new students that will be joining us this year" he look over to the small table up front then said " now Professor McGonagall will sort them"

"Anthony Dace" McGonagall said. He stood up and sat down on the stool then McGonagall put the sorting hat him and it began… "Very interesting, very indeed….. Courage, wisdom… but what this that you fear……. Where to place you …………. SLYTHERIN!!

"Zurie Bails" McGonagall said. One of two blond blue eyed girls (twins) stood up and sat on the stool, the hat was place on her head. "Curious mind, very likes to wonder and dream…lets place you in … SLYTHERIN!!

"Carine Bails" The other blond girl stood and sat on the stool "should have known there would be another Bails, they always come in pairs…. Very different mind from your sister…. Your wise also brave and you follow your heart…. I know where to put you ... GRYFFINDOR!!

"Dimitri Downs" A boy stood up and sat on the stool. "A Downs… been a while…..but I still remember where I place the last one ….. "HUFFLEPUFF" he got up and looked a bit disappointed.

"Cherish Turner" the last one sitting at the small table stood up sat on the stool... "……..very interesting, a very cleaver mind you have ….I see the Turner family hasn't change… your just like your father was when he entered Hogwarts…. Determined to succeed and lots of ambition …….. But you're ... a bit different then the rest ………… we can expect a lot from you ………yes …..Yes….it's all in here….. in your mind…………but where to put you ……..…………….. SLYTHERIN!! The hat finally said. Cherish took it off and sat next to Anthony and Zurie at the Slytherin table.

_Poor Dimitir, he should be here with us_… Cherish kept thinking

"Hey I wonder who the last Downs to go to Hogwarts was" Cherish

"Me too" Zurie

"Anthony sure fits in" Cherish said looking over to where he sitting

"That's for sure……. Hey loot at Carine... she having no trouble … I wonder who's that guy she taking to."Zurie

"Don't know but look… he has a twin…"Cherish

"Where…..he does…..interesting ….. I wonder what there taking about…."

(the next day at breakfast)

"When do we get are schedules?" Zurie

"Don't know" Cherish

"We get are schedules today after breakfast, by the way I'm Pansy Parkinson"

"hi" Cherish

"Were you here yesterday when we got sorted?" Zurie

"Yeah I was further down the table.. this is Millicent Bulstrode" she said introducing the girl next to her.

"o I'm Cherish"

"Zurie"

After breakfast they were given there schedules

"look we have Herboloy with Gryffindor hope Carine in there" Zurie " you know what, I haven't talk her since yesterday, well I mean we always together all of us"(Zurie)

"Where's Anthony?" Cherish

"Don't know" Zurie

"I'm right here" Anthony

"What do you have first?" Cherish

"Defense Against the Dark Arts" Anthony

"o yeah you in six year"(Cherish) " With who?"

"Gryffindor" Anthony

I don't know where to stop so I decided there…

Well I haven't even looked at this story in months!

So I'll just leave it there ….. sorry….there are mistakes but don't know where just tell me where and i'll fix it ....


End file.
